Harry Smith's Depression
Harry Smith's Depression is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in April 2015. Plot The episode begins one evening when James Smith scolds Harry Smith for not cleaning the toilet. James says that the Fancy Hippos taught him to put bleach down the toilet every day; Harry storms off to bed in a bad mood from The Black Foot Gang's fort being ransacked earlier that day and James' Fancy Hippos obsession. The next morning, Harry wakes up much later than usual for a school day, still angry. He gets ready for school so aggressively that James hides under his pink duvet in fear. Worse still, the only thing left in the house that he can have for breakfast is out-of-date shredded wheat, and Grace Smith tells him off for making a mess while eating it. Harry and James finally leave to go to Colham High School. A Jack Russell suddenly bounds up to Harry and pees on his rather new trainers. Harry arrives in class late yet again. As they are already halfway into a geography lesson, Catriona McMillan asks him endless questions about rivers and everyone laughs when he doesn't know the answer to any of them. At break time, nobody is willing to hang out with him - David Marshall doesn't show Harry the 30 second fart he learned yesterday. Later, Harry barges people in PE, and Samuel Davidson gives him such a long lecture on bad sportsmanship he misses his lunch. The afternoon is even worse though; Harry gets a zero on a spelling test and ends up in detention! After school he reads one of his Horrid Henty comics in Colham Park, however a fishing hook snatches the comic when he is in the middle of a suspenseful scene. David later turns up, lies to Harry that he has coursework to finish and dashes off. Harry soon returns home, describing his awful day to Grace Smith, who simply suggests that he should start doing coursework himself. She also tells him about his bad mood and states that he should try being happier at teatime. Harry sulks in his room for a few minutes, then he decides to go to the Noiseworld Video Arcade to take his mind off everything that happened today. He empties his piggy bank only to find 5p and three old funfair tokens, so he sneakily grabs a few pound coins from James' huge stash of savings. At the arcade, many locals are having fun on the machines. Suddenly Harry notices Jamie Wallace is battling the final boss in Zapper Rapper: Lord of the Universe on his last credit, and extremely low on health. Harry quickly dumps a pound into the machine and takes control of the Player 2 gun, effortlessly draining the last of the gigantic alien's health. They both watch the epic ending before Jamie thanks him by offering him a free copy of the 2007 Horrid Henty annual tomorrow. He leaps with joy. After playing a few more games, Harry quickly returns home so happy he even tolerates James' Fancy Hippos Sing & Dance CD blaring from downstairs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes